


Freedom's Price

by darktensh17



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Fondling, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varric comes across Fenris shortly after he has escaped Danarius and offers him shelter for a while for a price - Fenris submits to them sexually.</p>
<p>Written for the Kink Mem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom's Price

Varric looked down at the shivering elf at his feet. He’d discovered him hiding in the back of the caravan and eating their supplies. To be honest he hadn’t taken all that much but that wasn’t the point, if Bartrand had found him the elf probably wouldn’t be alive anymore. He was lucky that Varric, the much more kind and handsome brother, was the one who found him; he was less likely to flay the poor thing alive.

“What am I to do with you elf?” Varric asked the slightly trembling figure. He certainly was a strange looking elf; taller than most Varric had seen, he was built for strength rather than speed, on top of that there was that white hair and those white tattoos that seemed to go everywhere, and when he peaked at Varric through that mess of white hair he had the greenest eyes Varric had ever seen. Varric had never been attracted to elves before but this one certainly was pleasant to look at and not puny like most elves. 

He could see the elf tremble slightly at his words. “Please, I have no money; I can work to pay you back.” Such a deep and rough voice, the accent told him the elf was from Tevinter likely a slave that had served in a high household given how proper he sounded. This elf certainly was getting more and more intriguing by the second.

Varric tapped one finger on the arm of the chair he was sitting in. “We don’t really need more workers, we’re heading back from an expedition, we’re just staying here for the night. We don’t usually come to Nevarra very often but we do always come prepared. As much as your offer is genuine it won’t really help us. Let’s start small; I don’t like making deals with people whose names I don’t know. So why do I call you elf?”

The elf looked up and slowly sat up uncurling from the, what looked like a quite painful position, that he has been kneeling in. “I am called Fenris.” Odd choice of words, obviously not his real name or perhaps the only name he had ever known, you never knew with those Tevinter types, especially the slaves.

“Look at me then Fenris; I don’t trust a man who won’t look me in the eyes.” The elf tried to obey is command and seemed be having a hard time of it. He would look Varric in the eyes and then quickly look down as though he were to be punished for looking, and then looking again. Varric was an expert at reading people and everything about this elf screamed escaped slave and give his looks, those tattoos and the very expensive and likely custom made armour, this Fenris was a prized slave. It wouldn’t be good to be caught with him; they’d already left enough trouble back in Nevarra city thanks to Bartrand’s impatience. “I don’t need to know your story, I can already guess what it is and I know it will bring us nothing but trouble. It would be more beneficial for me to find the master you ran from and give you back to him in return for whatever reward he’s likely offering.”

He saw the elf tense and begin to reach for the very large sword that was strapped to his back. “Don’t be too hasty now. By my guess you likely belonged to some Magister or other, and I never did like those Magisters all that blood magic makes the skin crawl, and there’s never anything more fun than sticking it to Tevinter. I’ll help you get on your feet and get everything you need but I won’t do it for free.” 

He watched as the elf licked his lips nervously, the action shouldn’t have seemed so erotic. “W-what is it that you would require in return?” He could tell the elf was still afraid, still tensed as if ready to grab his weapon at any moment. He didn’t doubt the elf was probably fast, maybe not fast enough to stop Bianca but fast nonetheless.

“Let’s be honest for a moment here; you are a very beautiful man and it has been a very, very long trip. Bianca doesn’t usually like me playing with others but she does like beautiful men, especially if they’ll polish her naked.” Varric laughed at the elf’s confused and slightly troubled expression; he reached beside him and patted Bianca. “Bianca this is Elfy, Elfy Bianca. You’ll be getting to know her very well, almost as well as you’ll be getting to know me, or at least my body.” 

The elf tensed even more if that was possible, good he knew exactly what Varric was referring to; being that pretty it wouldn’t surprise him if he had been used for a body slave at some point in time. “Now let’s make a few things clear before we go any further with my proposition. First off you can leave at any time before any deal is struck; I won’t punish you for what little food you’ve taken or even the free ride, if you agree to my terms though you are required to fulfil your part of the bargain. Are we clear so far?”

He received a nod in reply and a quiet ‘Yes M- sir’. Ignoring the slip of the tongue he continued. “Here is what I am willing to offer you. I will give you a few weeks supply of travel food, some coin to get you on your way, and food and shelter for the time that we are staying at this inn. All I want in return is you, by your own will, staying in this room with me and submitting to me sexually. I don’t want to rape you kid, I don’t do any of that stuff. I can understand that you may not get all hot and bothered by it like I will but I want it to be something you’re okay with. I’ll give you a moment to think that over.”

While the elf considered his proposal Varric sipped at the wine that had been delivered to his room along with his dinner. He could see the little gears turning behind the elf’s eyes; was what was being offered worth what he would have to give up? Varric didn’t doubt that the elf could probably make money as a sell sword at some point but he’d have to find someone hiring and not starve to death during that time. Varric was offering him food and money two things he would need if he wished to get as far away from Tevinter as possible. Heck if the did accept and performed his end of the bargain well enough he may even through in an old cloak and an amulet that increased speed, the elf would likely need it while he was on the run. 

Varric knew he was very, very good at reading people, so it didn’t surprise him at all when the elf cleared his throat to get his attention. When he saw Varric’s focus was on him he stared him straight in the eyes, that emerald gaze showing determination and fear. “I accept your offer.” There was a sense of pride in him that Varric admired, even though he wanted to run he faced his adversary straight on, definitely a warrior.

“Excellent. You can of course back out any time but if you do you’ll get nothing and if you try and steal from me you’ll get acquainted with Bianca in a very unpleasant way. Do we understand each other?” The elf nodded, “Good now since I’m not heartless is there anything you really don’t want me to do?”

It pleased Varric that he had managed to surprise the elf with his words, he wanted a consensual partner not someone who was afraid he would beat them or terrified by something he did. The elf thought for a moment before speaking. “I do not wish to be restrained or blindfolded . . . I would see you at all times.” 

“So long as you don’t try to kill me then we have a deal. I can handle looking into those pretty eyes of yours. They remind me of summer, it’s quite poetic. Well before we do anything we’re going to get you fed and then bathed. I can guess you haven’t had a proper meal in awhile and you certainly haven’t bathed properly in a long time. You’re welcome to eat the rest of my dinner while I have a tub brought up and some water. Don’t leave the room.” 

He waited for the elf’s nod before leaving the room to go and get the items he needed delivered. While he was down there he purchased a bottle of wine, it wasn’t the finest but he doubted the else would care too much, and some bread and cheese for a possible snack later on. When he had everything he wanted he headed back upstairs holding the door open so that the tub could be brought in. He was pleased to see that the elf had indeed eaten though it wasn’t much and he had situated himself on the floor to eat. Well it was better than nothing he supposed. 

He sat the wine and platter down on the table and then went to answer the door when the stable boy came up with two buckets of heated water; a few minutes later two more were delivered. Varric gave the boy two silver for his trouble and sent him off. By that time the elf was watching him warily from where he was sitting. “Alright Elfy time get out of your armour and those filthy clothes and get yourself clean. I even have my own soap and sponge, most other dwarves don’t care much for cleanliness but I find it helps to keep people from turning away from you when you’re trying to bargain with them.”

The elf stood slowly and began to remove his armour carefully, hesitantly even. While he was going to see the elf naked eventually, Varric turned away to give him privacy he didn’t want make this anymore uncomfortable that it likely already was for the elf. He didn’t turn around until he heard a splash and a hiss from the tub. 

When he turned around the elf was leaning against the side of the tub gingerly. It was likely that the water was a tad too hot but there wasn’t too much that could be done about that now. Varric got a chair and placed it beside the tub and then went to get his cleaning supplies before returning and climbing on to the chair. “I’m going to wash your hair now; you’re free to wash the rest of yourself while I do this. Don’t be afraid to relax, I can imagine you’re sore in plenty of spots and a hot bath probably isn’t a luxury you are used to.” 

Varric cupped some water in his hands and poured it over the elf’s hair, he did this a few times until it was sufficiently wet and then rubbed soap into it to try and clean it. He was pleased to discover that the elf’s hair was quite soft and even whiter than he had originally thought, dirt and road dust just did nothing for anyone’s’ looks. He washed the elf’s hair gently, taking note on how he seemed to relax as the bath went on. That was good; it would be no good if the elf was too terrified of him to do anything, the wine would help relax him further. 

When he was done washing the elf’s hair he rinsed it, careful not to get any soap in those lovely green eyes, and then went to get the towels and poor each of them a glass of wine. It amused him that the elf didn’t seem to want to get out of the tub now that he had finally relaxed enough to enjoy. Varric left him to it as he went and got the things he needed to clean Bianca. He was serious when he’d said Bianca liked to be polished by sexy naked men; it was how Varric always polished her. If Varric was to be honest he was looking forward to watching the elf handle Bianca, there was nothing like watching your lady get handled by the person you intended to sleep with. Varric and Bianca always shared. 

Eventually Varric heard the sound of the elf getting out of the bath, he looked much better now that he was clean, the tattoos which seemed to be all over his body almost looked like they were glowing. “Dry yourself off with the towel and I’ll wash your clothes the best I can and then have this tub removed.” The elf wouldn’t need his clothes for some time so it would give them enough time to dry. 

After he was done washing the clothes and had the tub removed, he turned to the elf who was standing uncertainly in the corner of the room with just the towel wrapped around him. He was starting to look like a scared cat again. “Sit on the bed and make yourself comfortable, we’re not going to do anything right away.” Varric walked over to the table and poured them both a glass of wine. “Here sip at this it will help.”

The elf took the glass of wine and gingerly sat down on the bed. Varric couldn’t help but lick his lips a little as he watched the towel ride up slightly, he turned away though so that the elf didn’t get too uncomfortable. It was hard not to want to stare though, the elf was absolutely gorgeous. 

He was startled out of his thoughts when the elf suddenly spoke up. “I used to serve wine at my master’s table, he enjoyed that I scared his guests.” Varric turned to look at the elf just in time to watch him take a sip of wine. “It has an unusual taste that is for sure.” The elf suddenly smirked, that combined with that voice was almost Varric’s undoing. “He would hate that I am drinking it, wine is not for slaves after all.”

Varric laughed to hide how uncomfortably aroused watching and listening to the elf made him. “You’ll have to forgive me that it’s a lesser vintage, but I’m sure you’ll be able to try many good wines when you get yourself settled. Someone like you can likely make some good coin as a sell sword.” 

“I was my master’s body guard, my role was to keep him safe at all times but he also enjoyed having me demonstrate my skills before the other Magisters.” The elf took another sip of the wine; he seemed to be relaxing now and he’d certainly become much chattier. Maybe it was finally time to get things moving. 

Varric reached over and gently picked up Bianca and laid her on the bed between them. “Elfy I hope that you remember that I said Bianca enjoyed being polished by sexy naked men?” The elf blinked and nodded. “She’s in need of some polishing now. You’re free to keep drinking your wine and I’ll let have the bed to yourself while you do this, and of course the towel has to go.” 

He could see the apprehension that the elf was suddenly feeling, but after downing the rest of the wine in his glass he slipped the towel off, carefully folding it and setting neatly on the end of the bed. Huh those tattoos went everywhere it seemed, whoever had done them was very detail oriented. The elf sat gingerly on the bed after, legs crossed and hands in his lap, he seemed slightly uncertain about what to do.

“You took care of your own sword right?” The elf nodded, Varric guessed he was the type that preferred that no one else touch his weapon. “Good, Bianca requires the same sort of care, the cloth and her oils are there on the bedside table. I want you to make sure she’s well oiled nothing but the best care for my lady.”

Varric settled himself in the big chair he’d been sitting in before and watched the elf. At first nothing happened other than the elf looked highly uncomfortable, eventually though he ran his hands over Bianca, getting familiar with her before reaching for the cloth and oil and beginning to stroke the cloth over her slowly almost reverently. 

Never in his life had Varric ever seen something erotic. The elf would first run the cloth and then his fingers over the part of Bianca that he was working on. Bianca shimmered in the light from the candles, almost seeming to quiver in delight at the elf’s ministrations. The elf repeated the action until every part of Bianca had been meticulously cared for. 

The elf blushed darkly when he looked up to find that Varric was stroking himself leisurely while he watched. For Varric this has been one of the most erotic things he had ever seen and he wasn’t ashamed to be turned on by it. “Put Bianca on her stand and then come here.” The words came out husky due to the arousal Varric was feeling.

Though he was obviously nervous the elf only swallowed nervously before doing as he was told. He placed Bianca on her stand in an almost reverently before hesitantly walking toward Varric. Watching him walk had Varric groaning in pleasure, everything about the elf screamed perfection and Varric couldn’t wait to have the elf beneath him. 

“I want you to kneel and suck me.” The elf licked those lush lips of his and slowly kneeled before Varric. One hand came up to wrap around Varric’s very thick erection and the other was placed against one of his legs for stability. With some trepidation Varric watched as the elf leaned forward and took the head of Varric’s erection into his mouth. The elf’s mouth was hot and he did indeed have a wicked tongue, Varric groaned and let his head fall back against the chair at the pleasure coursing through him. No dwarven woman had this sort of talent, at this rate Varric wouldn’t last. 

Varric tugged at the strands of elf’s incredibly soft white hair to get the elf to stop and look up at him. The elf’s head tilted back and those impossibly green eyes focused on him though he didn’t removed his mouth from Varric’s cock. “You’re way too good at this Elfy.” The elf made an annoyed nose at that. “What is it?” 

Pulling away the elf licked his swollen lips and looked like he was almost glaring at Varric. “I have a name; I would appreciate if you would use it.” 

The almost cocky tone in the elf’s voice surprised and amused Varric. Laughing he patted the elf’s head. “Alright, alright Elfy, I’ll call you by your name.” His breath hitched when the elf’s hand tightened around the base of his erection. “Alright Fenris, you win.” He sighed in relief when the elf’s grip loosened. “Well then Fenris shall continue?”

Despite the slight cockiness, Varric suspected it stemmed from how good the elf was with his mouth, the elf still seemed nervous. To comfort him Varric pet his hair tenderly and rubbed the tips of his ears, he’d heard that some elves liked that, apparently this elf was one of them. “I don’t want this to be unpleasant for you, I know you’re nervous but I promise not to do anything you don’t like.” 

“I have consented to this, I am not afraid.” The elf told him as he stood up on graceful, if not slightly shaky legs and went over to sit on the bed. “How do you want me?” 

Varric licked his lips and let his eyes roam over the elf’s gorgeous body, he wouldn’t have minded doing this like the Ferelden’s liked it, with the elf on all fours and Varric taking him from behind, but he also remembered what the elf had said about wanting to see him at all times. “On your back; hand me one of the pillows and then make yourself comfortable on the bed.” 

The elf, Fenris, Varric reminded himself with an amused smile, did as he was told. He handed Varric a pillow, one of the more plush ones which showed he knew what the pillow was for, and then moved the other pillows and wiggled around until he was comfortable. Varric stripped as he watched the elf, his erection was certainly still very interested in what was about to happen. Grabbing a jar of elfroot potion Varric climbed on to the bed, kneeling between Fenris’ legs.

“Tell me if I’m hurting you.” Varric dipped two fingers into the potion, making sure that they were well coated, and then poured some of the potion over Fenris’ puckered hole. Fenris shivered at the coolness of the potion and Varric stroked his side in comfort with the hand that was free of elfroot. “I probably should have warmed it up first, sorry about that.” Wanting Fenris to feel good, Varric coated his other hand in what was left of the potion and began to stroke Fenris. 

Fenris groaned softly and thrust up into Varric’s hand hardening fairly quickly. It made Varric wonder if he had been denied pleasure by his master, given what Varric had heard about Tevinter Magisters it wouldn’t have surprised him at all. If Varric was going to be the first one to really show him how good this could be well it certainly wouldn’t hurt to let his ego get a little bigger. 

Soon Fenris was twisting and withering on the bed, the most delicious sounds escaping him. Since Fenris certainly seemed to be more than relaxed, Varric decided it was time to start preparing him. Carefully he ran his finger through the elfroot he’d poured over the deliciously tight hole, there was some tensing but Varric murmured words of reassurance and the carefully slipped one finger inside. He wasn’t surprised when Fenris’ hole seemed to suck his finger in; it was tight but not uncomfortably so, Fenris definitely wasn’t a virgin.

It didn’t take long for Varric to get a second finger and begin to pump them in and out, angling them to see if he could find that one spot. When his finger’s brushed against a little bump and a loud curse in Tevinter followed, Varric knew he’d found what he was looking for. He made sure to hit that a few more time before withdrawing his fingers and coating himself with the potion. “Are you ready elf?”

“Fenris,” Was the annoyed, but slightly breathless, response he received. “I am ready when you are dwarf.” My, my but he was getting to be a cocky little elf. It amused Varric to no end that the more relaxed Fenris seemed to get the bolder and mouthier he got. 

“Alright Elfy,” What a sexy little pout he had, though it was likely supposed to come of as a scary glare, it certainly wasn’t working out that way. Slowly Varric pushed in to Fenris, enjoying watching the way his face morphed from pout to open mouthed pleasure. 

The way the elf clamped around him had Varric panting in pleasure and having to hold himself very still to give Fenris time to adjust, he didn’t want to hurt him. After a minute or two he felt Fenris rock his hips, Varric knew that this meant Fenris was ready for the fun part. 

Varric held Fernis’ hips in a strong grip and pulled out before thrusting into him. There was nothing gentle or slow about the thrusts this was sex pure and simple, though Varric did make sure it wasn’t too rough. The pace seemed to be perfect for both of them though and Varric was happy to see that he wouldn’t have to take care of Fenris’ need as the elf has one hand wrapped around himself and seemed to be pumping in time with Varric’s thrusts. He angled all of his thrusts to try and hit that spot he’d found before and by the wonderful noises Fenris was making he knew that he was doing just that. 

It wasn’t a fuck for the ages though, it was hard and it was fast. It took only a few minutes before the elf was crying out as he hit his orgasm, his hips pumping, and his entrance tightening around Varric. It caused Varric to grunt from the extra pleasure and with a few more sharp thrusts he was releasing his own seed into Fenris’ body.

Afterward he cleaned them up with a discarded shirt and fell in to the bed tiredly. “Feel free to sleep in the bed with me, just know I’m not a cuddler.” 

Fenris snorted in amusement and curled up on the side of the bed he had claimed as his own. “That suits me fine dwarf.” 

Varric only laughed in reply.

The next few days went nearly the same way with Fenris seeming to relax around Varric, well as relaxed as any warrior ever could be. When it was time for Varric to leave he paid for two extra nights at the inn for Fenris and as promised he gave him enough coin and food to last him at least a month on the road with lavish spending, he didn’t doubt that the former slave could make it stretch two maybe three months.

“It’s been fun Elfy, make sure to get yourself somewhere far away from Tevinter.” Varric said as he packed his things and made sure Bianca was strapped securely to his back. “Don’t go and get caught or something stupid like that.”

Fenris scoffed at that. “I can assure you I have no plans that involve being dragged back to my former master.” He looked up from sharpening his sword. “Take care of yourself dwarf and don’t let Bianca come to any harm she’s the only good thing about you.” It figured he liked Bianca more than Varric.

“Way to make a man feel loved; Bianca is in no better hands than when she is with me.” It was good that they could joke like this though, Varric had found he actually enjoyed Fenris’ company and he would likely miss him, and not just because he had a tight little ass. “Stay safe.” He said before making his way out. He didn’t think he’d ever see the elf again. 

**Three years later**

When Hawke had accepted the quest from Anso about retrieving some lost property he certainly hadn’t expected to see his long lost Efly. Although given how much his demeanour seemed to have changed during the last three years maybe it was time to find a new nickname, maybe Broody would work better. The elf largely ignored him so Varric wondered if he even remembered Varric at all. Which made things easier right? Especially after Hawke offered Fenris a position in their little group should the elf wish to join them.

It was a huge surprise when a knock came on the door of Varric’s suite the very next day; it was odd because the only people who ever visited Varric never bothered to knock. When Varric opened the door he was more than shocked to see Fenris standing there.

“I hear there’s a lady in here that likes to be polished by naked beautiful men.” The elf said as he casually leaned against the doorframe. 

Varric was rendered mute for a moment before grinning like a fool. “Well my good elf that is quite true and it has been some time since she has had a good polish. Do come in and maybe we can talk out a deal.” 

From where she was sitting on her stand, Bianca almost seemed to tremble in delight.


End file.
